


Suppose I said I am on my best behavior

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, bookworm! zayn, goofball! Louis, reading allergy! niall, toothache inducing! lirry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from cupcakemaliks.tumblr.com:</p><p>It's trouble maker! niall and librarian! zayn where niall's just played his biggest prank in school and the principal decides to punish him by making him do hours at the library where zayn works. You know niall won't like it at first cos the only thing he hates more than not being able to talk is books but slowly cos of zayn he sees the positive side of working here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiallKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallKiss/gifts).



> I hope I do this justice, i wanted to keep it just a long one-shot but I think it'll work as multi-chaptered instead and this way you can tell me if I am on the right track or not :)

There they stood atop the school’s roof, practically hanging off each other in an attempt not to fall on their asses they were laughing so hard and looking out over their handiwork.

Niall and Louis, Louis and Niall they were a team a regular Bonnie & Clyde, Thelma & Louise…hell the _Bert & Ernie_ of practical jokes at Simon Cowell High School, known as trouble makers though Louis tended to be more of a class clown and although he was the mastermind behind most of their pranks, Niall more than held his own…his cunningness and innocent baby face having helped them get out of many a sticky situation.

They watched through tears of joy as the school’s main green was suddenly filled with bubbles of all shapes and sizes, floating above their fellow students’ heads. Watched as some girls cooed while others batted them away whining about their hair, laughed as some blokes chased after the bubbles starting little contests with their mates who could pop the most while others tried to hold a bubble in their palm.

Louis crowed in glee as he spotted Harry and Liam down near the school’s stairs, the younger boy bouncing around trying to get Liam to dance with him and the football star’s futile attempts to resist, but the two boys knew it would only be a matter of time before Liam gave into the dimpled boy’s pout, Harry knew it too as he turned on the puppy eyes full force and Niall watched Liam’s resolve shatter as he heaved a sigh of annoyance though the smile on his face as he gave his boyfriend a twirl belied this sentiment, even going so far as to dip him until he was giggling loud enough for the pranksters to hear from all the way up on the roof.

“It actually worked, can ya believe it Lou we’re sure to go down in Cowell High history now!” The older boy feigned hurt.

“Did you ever have a doubt? It’s just too bad we’re going to have to think up something to top this with next year for our senior prank.”

“Challenge accepted.” Niall joked, crossing his arms over his chest and mimicking the famous meme, it was ruined however by the fit of giggles that he fell into soon after.

 

Louis who had his camera phone in one hand recording the mass hysteria going on below, moved to the opposite side of the roof to get some footage from another angle, so he was pretty well hidden when the doors of the roof were suddenly thrown open and before Niall cold duck out of sight he was met with the steely eyes of Simon Cowell himself.

“Mr. Horan…a word in my office?” Niall bit his lip and followed without a word, making brief eye contact with a crouched and hidden Louis, he shot the older boy a quick reassuring smile before he disappeared into the building at their principal’s lead.

It said a lot that out of all the thousands of students at their high school the principal knew Niall by name. Sure he and Louis were more than familiar with Cowell’s office, having been sent there for minor mishaps here and there but for the most part they were pretty good with not getting caught, they’d certainly never got busted for something of this magnitude.

XXX

_They’d all been at Lou’s house kicking a ball around the backyard or well they were supposed to be playing a game of two on two but Harry and Liam were too busy sucking face in one of the lounge chairs to be bothered. When Daisy and Phoebs suddenly ran by them squealing as one of them—Daisy maybe? Niall could never quite distinguish the difference between the two—chased her sister with bubbles._

_Niall had shaken his head in amusement and kicked the ball hard in the other boy’s direction, he’s confused when the older boy just lets the ball roll passed him and looks up to see that familiar look in his partner in crime’s eyes, that look that said Louis had a new idea for a prank. Niall didn’t hesitate to jog over to his now grinning best friend. Before he could even ask Louis was grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly in his excitement._

_“Bubbles.” Niall waited for the older boy to elaborate further, but when it looked like Louis was waiting for some kind of follow up the blonde asked:_

_“Bubbles?” Louis lit up, his body near thrumming with unused energy._

_“Yes, bubbles…we fill the school’s water supply with bubbles and then turn on all the lawn sprinklers.” Louis was rubbing his hands together gleefully as he spoke which always hyped Niall up without fail and this time was no exception._

_“This is going to be our most epic prank yet Lou, you’re a genius!” The older boy preened and made a show of taking a bow before the two of them practically skipped hand in hand over to the cuddling couple._

_Harry was the first to look up immediately grinning at the telltale matching smiles on his friend’s faces, Liam was a little slower as he was preoccupied with nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend’s dimpled cheek, completely smitten._

_“What’s new Lou?” Harry asked, giggling at his unintentional rhyme. All three boys sent him fond smiles because that was just the effect the younger boy had.  Liam finally looked to the eldest boy and openly groaned when he spotted the same familiar gleam Harry had seen._

_“Oh no what have you done now?” Louis scoffed in feigned indignation._

_“Nothing, ask me what I have planned though.” Liam’s mouth remained in a straight line as he refused to ask and pinched the curly topped boy’s side when he opened his mouth to do so, making a surprised squeaky sound instead. Niall rolled his eyes and gladly asked Louis himself just to spite Liam killjoy Payne._

_“Why Louis, please do tell us what ingenious plan you’ve come up with, inquiring minds are dying here…” Niall grinned pointedly in Liam’s direction at this._

_“Well, it’s funny you should ask my little Irish poppet, because I’ve just been struck with pranking gold thanks to my baby sisters…”_

_“Oh yeah?” Harry breathed out, properly intrigued. Liam brought a hand up to his side belatedly and the dimpled boy made another sound but this one sounded suspiciously like a moan, leading Niall to believe the second time hadn’t been a pinch at all but more likely a sneak grope. The blonde shook his head at the couple this time and returned his attention to their faithful leader._

_“Yeah Hazza…” Louis then regaled his newest prank idea to his friends, his excitement heightening with every worry wrinkle that appeared on Liam’s forehead._

XXX

Niall sat in an uncomfortable chair on the other side of Cowell’s desk, running his sweaty palms up and down the rough material of his denim clad thighs for something to do while Simon just sat there flipping through papers that Niall assumed came from him file, not acknowledging the blonde in anyway.

Finally after what felt like forever Simon met his eyes over the top of the impressively thick manila folder and heaved a heavy sigh.

“Mr. Horan as you well may know this is in not your first stint in my office but I must say this is your most severe offense, so you can throw leaving this office with a stern lecture and a waggled finger out the window. Do you know that your little stunt has cost the school hundreds of dollars in damage?”  

The Irish boy quickly shook his head when he realized Simon was looking for some kind of response, the truth was that they rarely ever thought about the consequences of their pranks.

“Did you really think by filling the school’s water supply with bubble soap that you would only be affecting the sprinkler system because if so you are direly mistaken? You also polluted the drinking fountains thankfully only Andy Samuels seems to have ingested any and that boy ate so much dirt and glue as a child his stomach must be near indestructible by now…but both the sink and toilet water were affected as well, so now all nine restrooms in this building have been flooded with suds and bubbles.”

Niall knew the corners of his mouth were shaking in an attempt not to smile or laugh and by the way the principal’s frown deepened he’d noticed as well. Simon cleared his throat, unamused.

“As for punishment I toyed with the idea of having you have a hand in mopping up the aftermath of your little prank to hopefully deter you from future pranks but thought better of it, after all I already pay a full janitorial staff to do such things, besides I can think of at least one other place on campus where your assistance would be better appreciated.”

The blonde gulped loudly never having seen the man behind the desk smile before and now he knew why it was quite a creepy sight. One thing was sure Niall knew he wasn’t going to like whatever caused it.

Ten minutes later Niall found out exactly what had caused that smarmy smile to unfurl on the principal’s face as they stood outside the doors of the school library.  Niall couldn’t help but groan out loud, because there were few things he distasted more than books…rabbits,  sharing food—racism. So when Simon clapped him on the back and informed him that he would be working here for two hours after school for two weeks. Niall had the urge to drop to his knees and beg Simon to let him mop up the toilets instead. The older man seemed to read this on his face and only smiled wider as he shoved Niall through the doors.

Niall will admit that it’s a little odd that he be in his junior year and yet has never before entered the school library, it was pretty big with shelves upon shelves of books each covered with varying degrees of dust with several long tables set up for study groups and just studying in general the blonde assumed. They made their way over to the rounded librarian desk and Niall was shocked to find not an old woman with a neat bun, pursed lips, and small framed glasses perched on the end of her nose but a young lad no older then himself.

He sat there hunched over a book that he looked to be lost in, his bright hazel eyes wide and his plump bottom caught between his teeth. He had dark olive skin and raven hair styled up into a perfect quiff with an artful blonde streak in the front. Simon cleared his throat making the boy jump, his book nearly flying out of his hands.

“Zayn.” The principal said in way of greeting, nodding to the wide eyed boy.

“Mr. Cowell I was just…” his eyes scanned the desk for something to grab a hold of to make it at least _look_ as though he were busy but the older man quickly waved him off.

“You’re fine really, I’m just here to escort your new assistant to the library—something tells me he’s never set a single foot in here in all the years he’s attended. This is Mr. Horan, the one responsible for this afternoon’s bubble fiasco.” The librarian—Zayn’s eyes brightened in recognition, but Niall couldn’t tell if he were impressed or disappointed with him.

“I see.”

“Yes right, well as punishment I thought he could work a couple of community service hours here with you. I expect you’ll have him mostly re-shelving books but also assisting you with anything else you may need help with.”  Zayn nodded, though Niall detected some slight hesitance to do so, looking around the room he thought he had a good idea why the library wasn’t exactly busy and he wasn’t even sure if there would much for him to even ‘assist’ with.

“Yes well, I will leave you to it and one thing I must insist however is that Mr. Horan not be allowed access to any sort of electronics…his mobile especially for the entire two hours.”

“Oh come on!” Niall cried out suddenly. He thought he was being a pretty good sport about everything, all things considered but this is where he drew the line. He realized afterward that maybe he shouldn’t be trying his luck with his principal but really what was he supposed to do for two fucking hours in the library of all places? _Him_.

Mr. Cowell leveled him with a stare once again and held his hand out for Niall’s phone. The blonde glared right back but dug into his back pocket for his iphone all the same, never losing eye contact as he did so. Simon smirked before handing the phone to Zayn.

“He doesn’t get this until he’s ready to leave, understood?” At Zayn’s short nod, the principal turned on his heels and was gone.

At first Niall just stood there staring at the last spot their principal had stood, but finally he cleared his throat at looked up, expecting to meet those sharp hazel eyes but instead Zayn had wasted no time in stuffing his nose back into his book.

The blonde sighed; letting his eyes roam over the other boy once more, he’d seen Zayn around school before of course, a jaw line like that didn’t tend to go unnoticed no matter how low under the radar you tried to fly. But other than that he didn’t really know much about the quiet boy who seemed to prefer getting lost in a book about adventure then going out and _living_ one. Clearing his throat obnoxiously he watched as Zayn sighed and placed his bookmark between the pages he were reading and looked at him, annoyance clearing written on his features.

“Yes?” Niall motioned his arms around to encompass the entire room and shot the darker boy a pointed look before dropping his hands at his sides.

Zayn sighed again, even heavier this time if it were possible and hopped down from his chair, stepping out from behind the desk to stand in front of him. Niall couldn’t help but notice that the other boy stood just a few inches taller than himself and that he brought with him the most delicious scent, a cross between spice and soap and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“I suppose you need a tour if Cowell was correct about you never having been here before?” Niall snorted and threw him a ‘what do you think’ look.

Zayn rolled his eyes and made a show of walking until he stood relatively smack dab in the middle of the room and spun himself in a circle.

 

“That's about it, the shelves are all marked by alphabet and when we build a big enough stack of returns to be reshelved I’ll set about teaching you the Dewey decimal system.” Niall's eyes pinched together in confusion which Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle at because the blonde looked as though he'd asked him to learn Chinese in fifteen minutes or summat. Without another word Niall watched Zayn circle back behind the desk, climb up into his chair and pick his book up again, before he could open it though Niall was speaking.

 

“That’s it? Really?” Zayn shrugged, thumbing open his novel once more.

 

“Well fuck this then, hand me my mobile. There’s no way I’m going to survive two weeks of this shite.” Zayn snorted, his eyes never leaving his book, Niall tilted his head so that he could read the title ‘the great Gatsby’.

 

“Oh hey didn’t they just make that into a movie?” Zayn nodded, his only acknowledgement that the blonde was even there.

 

“Yeah I wanna read the book before I go to see it.” Niall looked at him as if he’d just revealed he liked eating mud or something as he finally rounded the desk and climbed up on the second chair there.

 

“You a Leo fan?” Zayn shrugged noncommittally, making the blonde smirk.

 

“That your type then blonde hair, blue eyes and pouty lips?” Niall continued, batting his eyelashes comically and puckering his lips at the dark boy. Zayn didn’t even crack a smile, nothing.

 

“You know you could read a book yourself if you’re bored…we’ve got plenty.” He finished with a wry smile that had Niall snorting because if _that_ was this kids idea of humor then these were going to be a long two weeks.

 

“I’ll pass, why would you even want to ruin the movie by reading the book first? You’re going to know how it ends and everything now.” Zayn flinched as if the blonde had physically struck him with his words.

 

“I can’t really explain it, if you’re not a reader you wouldn’t understand.” Zayn informed him, already on his way to getting lost in the novel. Niall watched him in disbelief.

 

“Are you really going to have me sit here with nothing to do for the next hour and a half? At least let me have my phone back, Cowell’s not here to see and I sure as hell ain’t gonna tell him.” The blonde offered the other boy one of his signature smiles that usually got him whatever he wanted. The darker boy just stared blankly at him before shaking his head.

 

“Look rules are rules, you broke them and now you have to suffer the consequences, I reckon you should try and get an early start on some homework or something.” Niall scowled back and pointedly gestured with his empty hands.

 

“I can’t all me books and things are back at my locker and I’m not to leave this room until five.” The darker boy let out a put upon sigh and slipped his bookmark between the desired pages while asking:

 

“You’re in Physics with Knox right?” The blonde blinked confused eyes before nodding.

 

“Uh yeah but…” Niall watched as the darker boy bent down to dig in what looked like a backpack and came back up with the thick physics textbook, tossing it down on the table in front of Niall with a heavy thud.

 

“Lucky you so am I.” Niall looked down at the textbook and back to Zayn incredulously, but the other boy already had his book open and held pointedly in front of his face.

 

Niall curled his lip in disgust but seeing no other option he opened the cover of the textbook and paused when he realized he hadn’t a clue what chapter he was supposed to be reading, he opened his mouth to ask just that when Zayn spoke before he could utter a sound:

 

“Chapter eleven.” Zayn provided, his voice muffled but matter of fact from behind his book.

 

“Yeah, _ta_.” Niall spat, voice dripping with sarcasm and sounding anything but grateful, but Zayn just turned his page, ignoring him.

 

Niall sighed as he flipped to chapter eleven; yeah this was definitely the beginning of a very long two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys but like writer's block man it's a killer and its been murdering me and yeah i think i'm going to stop with this analogy haha. Thank you so much for your patience and here's part 2 kind of filler-y but like it will help to establish their friendship a bit more.

When the clock hit five Niall looked up from his binder and it took every ounce of his willpower not the throw his fist in the air and crow like Peter Pan, pocketing the cell that Zayn had stealthily laid out on the desk between them at some point without the blonde noticing. Niall all but sprinted out of the library not even sparing a wave over his shoulder to the darker boy not that he’d notice if Niall had. Zayn hadn’t taken his nose out of that bloody book since providing Niall with his physics text after all. 

 

Stopping off at his locker for any books he would need for that night’s homework—if he even decided to do it he was so pissed. He couldn’t actually remember reading an entire chapter of any textbook in any of his classes since freshman year before today and truth be told his eyes ached and his head was pounding with the new useless (as far he was concerned) knowledge now clogging it. He needed to go home and like play a couple hours worth of video games or maybe watch an episode of annoying orange, something mindless that could make up for the previous hours of actual learning.

 

When he got home he parked his bike in the garage before entering the house through the kitchen and at once he was assaulted with the smell of dinner already being made and sent up a prayer for small blessings because it looked like his mum was making his favorite meal tonight at least one thing had gone right today. He rushed up to his room to avoid his mother’s nagging about coming home so late and to be alone for a bit but of course when he throws his bedroom door open he finds his four best friends are there sprawled out in various states of lazy.

 

 Harry and Lou were in the middle of what looked to be a fierce game of Mario kart while  Liam of course was pouring over his math homework, he was a jock after all who had to maintain his grades to play and as captain he liked to set a good example for his teammates by making honors which sadly he wasn’t cut out for so he had to study twice as hard to achieve the grades he did, so that meant he rarely got to putt around or have fun with the others—Harry would beg to differ but Niall rarely wanted to hear about _that_ kind of fun thank you very much. Niall sighed because he’d been looking forward to the peace and quiet alone before dinner; he really needed to tell his mum to stop just letting them in even when he wasn't there.

 

They did have homes of their own even if it was hard to believe with the amount of time they all spent at his house, they claimed it was because he as the only one without pesky sisters wandering about with their fashion talk, boy gossip and squeals of Justin Bieber. Niall would just sigh in defeat and not even bother mentioning that fact that they got that there anyway seeing as Harry fancied himself a fledgling fashionista, none of them were completely straight and he was the biggest Bieber fanboy on the planet. As it was he just dumped his backpack on the first available floor space and nearly hurled himself onto his bed even if that meant lying across Lou and Harry’s tangled legs. He heard the game being paused and of course when he opened his eyes six in 3 different shades were staring down at him. Louis was the first to break the silence:

 

“Dude what did Cowell have you do for the last two hours and fuck man you should've just taken me down with ya mate, s’not right you taking the brunt of it all.” Niall shot Louis an offended look.

 

“Would you have if the roles were reversed?” He challenged in a calm but calculating tone. Louis barely batted an eyelash as he puffed his chest out.

 

“ Hell naw.” Niall nodded his head in satisfaction.

 

“Exactly we’re good bruh could never throw ya under the bus.” Louis smiled and suddenly he was sitting up enough so that they could perform their complicated handshake, Harry watched them fondly while Liam frowned but only because he's been trying to get it down for months and still couldn't manage.

 

“Well what did he give ya for punishment then Ni?”Harry asked flopping onto his belly to lie more on top of Niall then the bed and nosing his way between Louis and the Irish boy—he was such an attention whore in that respect. The older boy shook his head in judgment but easily moved to accommodate him more than used to Harry’s behaviors by now. Niall made a pinched face as if just now remembering the last two hours.

 

“Fuck man you'd never believe it in a million years I mean Cowell must really know his students or at least the Irish trouble makers because he knew the perfect punishment to inflict on me.”

 

“Which was...?”Liam coaxed impatiently, it seemed even _he_ sat on the proverbial edge of his seat. Niall flipped him off but continued.

 

“He's got me working in the library for two hours every day after school for the next two weeks. The room was silent for a few beats before his three friends finally burst with laughter, literally he could see their struggle to hold it in before it all became too much and Harry was near rolling off the bed with it.  

 

“Oh sweet Jesus you have to admit that is priceless you— _you_ who I'm pretty sure has never even set foot in the library before, working there...” Harry was cut off by his own laughter so Liam took over.

 

“Tough break Ni and what with finals coming up before winter break the library is sure to be a madhouse for the next couple of days compared to tame day you probably had today. This also means you'll be missing quite a few of my matches so if we don't make it to the championship I’ll know it’s because I was missing my lucky Irish charm up in the stands.” Harry let out an indignant squawk at this.

 

“And what am I chopped liver?” Liam brought his hands up in front of him as if anticipating some kind of attack as he tried to retract his words.

 

“No of course not babe but you aren't _Irish_.” At this the taller boy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

 

“Pints, clovers, leprechauns, and shillings!” Harry desperately began spouting out random Irish stereotypes in his—Niall had to admit—Impressive Irish imitation, this didn’t stop him from reaching over and twisting his friends nipple however.

 

“What're you gonna get up and river dance next ya twat.”  Louis watched in amusement before he was suddenly sitting up his controller falling from his lap.

 

“But hey even I have been in the library a time or two for group study and that one time Liam needed to use the social studies text because he'd forgotten to do that nights homework having been busy popping a certain dimpled little shit’s cherry which _fuck_ is a mental image I definitely could’ve lived a thousand lifetimes without by the way, because now I will probably always remember the first time you two fucked so thanks ever so much lads.” Harry rolled his eyes and couldn't help but throw his blushing boyfriend a fond smile.

 

Niall nearly had to turn away because he was so hopelessly single it wasn't funny and although he loved his mates and was probably just as happy if not happier if you can believe it when they finally got their heads out of their asses sophomore year after secretly pining over one another since middle school, but watching his two friends be all lovey-dovey just drove home how alone he himself was and how badly he wanted to find someone of his own.

 

 Louis was in the same boat and the two had even contemplated dating each other but after a failed movie date which was all kinds of awkward and ended in Louis upending a tub of popcorn over Niall’s head and the blonde’s outrage at the waste of food they decided they were better off as just mates.  

 

"The boy behind the desk is fucking hot man what's his name again, you know the kid who did that sick Beatles mural last year for art appreciation day?” They all turned to Liam who out of all of them spent the most time in the library.

 

“ Zayn Malik.” Liam offered without hesitations earning him a glare from his boyfriend. Liam made a helpless face because he seemed like he just couldn’t win this afternoon, as everything he said or did seemed to upset Harry.

 

“What babe I do still have eyes  you know and it's not like Lou asked the name of a boy _hotter_ than you because that boy doesn't _exist_ , neither did he ask who was the kindest and whose kisses I can't get enough of because that’s all _you_ Haz.” Harry made a strangled noise and nearly dove over Niall to smother his boyfriend with kisses, making the other two groan 'like bloody rabbits they are' Louis muttered but the soft smile on his face belied his annoyance. Turning away from the softcore porn scene Louis met Niall’s eyes as he continued:

 

“So at the very least you’ll have that eye candy to look at to pass the time yeah?”

 

“That’s what I thought too that at the very least something good could come out of all this and I’d maybe get laid or something because he’s proper fit but it turns out  he’s boring as fuck. He didn’t even talk to me the entire time today just stuck his face in a book and left planet earth and Cowell had the nerve to take my phone away and  gave it to Zayn to hold until five and you know what that git did with it? He bloody well kept it. Gave me his physics text to read and left me to it.” Liam made a noise of protest as Harry tore his mouth from his in order to laugh, throwing his head back and full on guffawing like he was oft to do when he was truly amused. Niall flipped him with bird as well.

 

“Yeah so I don’t reckon Zayn will serve as any kind of reprieve from my boredom, think I might just try successfully licking my own eyeball or summat instead as a source of entertainment.” Everyone laughed except Liam who chewed his lip a bit before trying to come to Zayn’s defense.

 

“I don’t know I mean sure Zayn’s on the quiet side and he’s much more reserved then you lot but I wouldn’t call him _boring_. I’m on the student functions committee as you well know so I had to help out during art appreciation day and got to speak to him a bit about his mural and our shared love of comic books, he was really cool if you ask me.” Niall couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling if he’d tried.

 

“Comic books? Great so _more_ reading then?” Liam finally just shrugged defeated and moved to resume working on his homework, knowing a lost cause when he saw one.

 

Niall opened his mouth to tease his friend at the same time Louis moved to snatch the notebook from Liam’s lap when the blonde’s phone suddenly vibrated to life and he slid it open to reveal a text from his mum wondering if the boys were all staying for dinner. He asked them as much and got nods all around.

 

Sighing again because though he loved these boys like brothers they weren’t actually blood and so he felt no guilt whatsoever about not wanting them to stay and share his mum’s cooking because that meant less for _him_ damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Jen

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you is feeling this so far lol. All feedback is welcome and relished :D
> 
> <3 Jen


End file.
